


It Makes Me Feel Safe

by notawritersh



Series: sambucky works [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpine - Freeform, Babies, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, SAMBUCKY!!!, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, figaro - Freeform, literally the softest, sambucky - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawritersh/pseuds/notawritersh
Summary: Sam made him feel safe.He made him feel happy.It's weird whenever he's not around, and he's scared.Night time is terrifying. That's when they come back to him.His scent makes him happy, just having the thought that Sam is with him makes him happy.One day Sam sees that Bucky is wearing his shirt.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: sambucky works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	It Makes Me Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to whitereese and my twitter moots. I love sambucky. carry on.

"I still don't get why Fury won't let me help with this mission.”

“Hey, relax, man. It’s just a stakeout, I’m not gonna engage. When you wake up tomorrow, I’ll be back, promise.”

“It’s boring here.”

“You have Alpine! Figaro’s coming with me, though.”

Bucky half-heartedly glared at Sam while he held Alpine in his arms, his head nuzzled softly against his chest. “You’ll miss Alpine more than you’ll miss me,” he attempted to tease, and Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. Bucky’s stomach tumbled and he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. C’mon, Figaro, let’s leave these two bastards alone.”

“Hey!” Bucky gasped as if he was offended, hugging Alpine close. “Only I get to call my cat a bastard.” Alpine still laid in his arms, now licking one of his paws as if he was smug. Sam stuck his tongue out and waved.

“Try not to kill anything while I’m gone.” Sam said finally, his expression showing amusement. His eyes softened as he looked at Bucky, smiling. “I’m never getting over that stupid haircut.”

Sam had offered to cut Bucky’s hair when he had said that he wanted a change, and it was a fun three hours of that; mostly bantering and making fun of each other. The haircut itself took less than half an hour. 

“Since when did you become a hairdresser?” Bucky had asked with genuine curiousity, tilting his head. 

Sam had shrugged and gently put his head back into a straight position. “Man, shut up.” 

Now, Bucky almost pouted as he stepped back in fake shock, turning Alpine away from Sam. “I like my hair!”

“It looks bad.”

“You cut it!”

Sam laughed and picked Figaro up while also grabbing a suitcase that contained his suit before leaving, closing the door, and suddenly the house went dead silent, save for Bucky’s quiet breathing.

It was almost as if Sam never lived there at all, that it was just Bucky alone by himself in an empty house with only a white cat to keep him company. Bucky stood there in the middle of the living room in silence, staring at the door, thinking that Sam would come back if he looked at it hard enough. 

Of course, he never did. 

It was painful to wait, painful to sit in an empty house and walk around aimlessly. Fury didn’t allow any calls while Sam was away, so he anxiously waited for his arrival, his mind thinking of new bad things that might happen to him. 

He couldn’t have dinner that night, refused to, even with the little sticky note on the fridge that Sam always put there to remind Bucky that there were indeed leftovers. He felt sick, his mind filled with worry as he laid on his bed, silently begging himself to fall asleep.

He eventually stood up and walked over to Sam’s room, closing the door quietly and letting out a deep breath. He sat down on his bed for a while, just analyzing the room and thinking about all the things that Sam kept.

A cat bed close to his door that he never closes, so that Figaro could come and go as he pleased at night. Wingsuit diagrams sprawled out on his desk, thinking of new ways to spice things up during missions. Pencils and discarded plans littered the floor as well as cans of pop. A few pieces of laundry hanging off from his desk’s chair. 

Bucky took it upon himself to clean his room a bit, get rid of the stuff that Sam most likely didn’t need. He washed the dirty dishes and recycled the empty pop cans. He placed his pencils in a clean tin can and grabbed a spare laundry basket to put his dirty clothes in.

He did leave a few things where they were in hopes that Sam wouldn’t notice that he had been inside. Bucky hummed and looked over at Sam’s closet, tilting his head and slowly walking up to it.

He hated doing this, he really did. Bucky stole Sam’s shirts sometimes, but he had never told him that, not even once.

It got bad sometimes. It made him uneasy sleeping alone, even if he had Alpine in the bed with him. He’d sneak into his room and quietly steal one of his shirts, preferably a bigger one, and sleep with his shirt on or just with the shirt beside him.

It made him feel safe, like someone was there hugging him whenever he wanted. It smelled like Sam, and that was all that mattered. 

He stole one of his shirts now, hugging it close to him and headed back to his own room. He pressed the shirt against his face before putting it on, stretching it by the tiniest bit. It looked as if it was uncomfortable to wear, but in fact, it was one of the comfiest things he wore. Sam always seemed to have the best shirts.

It made him feel safe. Sam made him feel safe. 

Sam made his heart ache. For what, he would never possibly know. All he knew was that he was that he made him feel, more than he had before, even after he went to Wakanda to recover. 

Sam made him feel things, things that he hadn’t felt in a long time. But most of all, he just felt happy when he was around him.

Now, he felt comforted enough by Sam’s scent to sleep, and Alpine snuggled beside him as they both fell into a comfortable sleep. 

Unfortunately, Bucky woke up, letting out an agonizing scream before he was pulled into a hug. It overwhelmed him, and at first he didn't know who was hugging him, so he fought and fought until the person's voice said in a soothing voice, "hey, it's okay, it was a dream, calm down. It's me, you know me, right?"

"Sam?" Bucky whispered quietly, his thoughts of pulling away from him slowly disappearing. He stuttered for a while before letting himself be embraced by the man, attempting to look pouty. 

"Hell of a nightmare, yeah?" Sam asked after a while in an attempt to break the silence. 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's okay," he gave him a small smile, "you good to go back to sleep?"

"What? What time is it?"

"It's four am, Buck."

"Oh…" 

_ Don't leave. Don't leave.  _

He was warm. He was comfortable, he felt safe there, in his arms. Like no one else would hurt him if he was there. 

He never wanted to leave him. This was better, so much better. 

"Yeah, okay. Sorry for waking you up."

_ Don't let go of me, please. Stay. _

"No biggie, I just got back anyways."

"How was it?"

"It went well. It was good. Go to sleep, Buck." 

It was a long, painful minute before Sam finally let go of him, and Bucky reluctantly laid down, crossing his arms. 

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and threw the blanket at Bucky's face, causing him to yell "hey!" and laugh.

"Wait, is that my shirt?"

"Huh?" Bucky looked down and realized that he was indeed still wearing Sam's shirt. He gave him an embarrassed grin, shrugging. "Maybe."

Sam smiled, shaking his head. "Keep it, it looks better on you."

"Really?"

"Really."

**Author's Note:**

> see, happy ending :)


End file.
